My Ghost
by LaurenDanielle
Summary: Since she was a teenager, Bella has been visited by her very own ghost. One night, he becomes more than just an apparition. For Breath-of-Twilight's Countdown to Halloween Part II.


**Written for Breath-of-Twilight's Countdown to Halloween Part II.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to Twilight and I make no profit from this… although that would be sweet and I wouldn't have late bills… just sayin'**

**Thanks to Kelli for being the bestest beta EVA!**

It started when Bella was 14.

She came home from school and got into a petty argument with her father about homework. At the time, it was like the end of the world to Bella. He was angry at her for missing some assignments, and she screamed that she hated him.

She hadn't meant it, of course, but her anger got to her. She ran upstairs to her room to sob loudly into her pillow, just hoping her father would hear her and feel guilty.

Bella and her father fought a lot. He had a temper, and she was sensitive, much like her mother. However, her mother left when his temper had gotten the best of him. He slapped her cheek and regretted it instantly. She left that night.

Bella had always been upset that her mother didn't take her with her. Renee had just left her there, and she ran.

Charlie has never laid a hand on Bella. He raised his voice and he punched walls, but he had never struck his daughter.

Bella, as a young teenager, had a flare for the dramatics. So she laid crying in her bed about how horrid her father was and how much she wished she could run like her mother.

To be honest, she was also a little upset that he had called her out on not completing her homework, but she would never admit that, even to this day.

Her tiny, over-dramatic body wailed for hours that night until she finally cried herself to sleep.

That was when it began.

Bella was deep asleep; eyes crusted shut from all the tears drying during the hours she had laid there. She awoke when she felt a cool hand lightly touch her cheek and brush her dampened hair from her forehead. Assuming it was her father coming to apologize, she ignored it, just to be a brat.

When the hand ceased its caress and she heard no door open and close, she turned to look over her shoulder with her angriest glare on her pretty little face.

No one was there.

At first, she thought she just hadn't heard him leave. However, after a few moments of complete silence, Bella could faintly hear the snores of her father from his room.

That night, Bella slept with the light on.

The second time it happened, Bella was just a year older, and she was studying for a huge test in her Pre-Calculus class. If she aced this test, next year she would move on to Calc-based Physics and skip Calculus altogether, a rarity for Juniors.

Her eyes were threatening to close and she was so close to sleep. Every word and number she tried to copy onto her study guide was blurring together, and she didn't think she could fight her sleep any longer.

Her eyes drifted closed for only a second when a cool breeze floated past her cheek, making her hair blow with it. She gasped and sat up straighter looking around her room frantically, but found nothing out of place.

When she was 16, a deep voice whispered a small laugh in her ear while she was watching a funny movie.

When she was 17, a cold, invisible hand held hers as she cried after a fight with a friend.

When she was 18, her bed vibrated and shook, and pictures along her shelves were knocked away when she brought her boyfriend upstairs into her room to let him get to 3rd base.

Every year she said she would look into the random haunting she was experiencing and every year she didn't tell a soul; she was too scared of what they would say or what they would think.

The only thing she wasn't scared of was her ghost.

He comforted her when she was sad, he protected her when her boyfriend was making her uncomfortable, and he had become her friend.

She knew only one thing about him and that was his gender, the laugh she had heard was a confirmation of that.

Now, it was time to find out more about her ghost. She wanted to know his story. What happened to him? Why does he only haunt her on that specific day? And most importantly, what was his name?

This was her first year at the university and she was using the extensive library for research. First, she wanted to understand the haunts themselves, get a clear comprehension of why he did the things he did.

Then she wanted to search the records for past records of tenants in her house. Her plan was to look in the basement of the library for old documents that could help her. The only problem was that she didn't know where to look or what to look at.

She asked the librarians for advice, but they were no help. They were all just students working to pay a portion of their tuition, they didn't care to help.

She was totally alone on her quest.

Bella ended up sitting at a small table in a dimly lit corner of the library basement. She was flipping through a rather large book of newspaper clippings.

The current decade she was searching through was 1910-1920. She knew it was going to take some time, and she had no clue what to look for, but she was willing to search the books to find out anything she could find.

It wasn't as though the chore wasn't enjoyable. Bella was thoroughly mesmerized by the facts and events she was sifting through. It was almost as if she were reading about a different world entirely.

_Price of Milk Skyrockets to 5 Cents!_

_Suffrage Protests Continue in Downtown Square!_

_Hospitals Sending More Nurses for the War Aid!_

Bella was fascinated by headlines of so long ago. She wasn't even paying attention to the side articles, just the main headers.

She turned the pages to skip the decade when her body suddenly ran cold. Her spine tingled with the threat of another human watching or even looming over her shoulder.

However, when a random gust of wind blew the pages back, she had a feeling it wasn't a human watching her.

It was her ghost.

Her heartbeat quickened with the fear that her ghost had finally followed her out of the house. She began to wonder if he had always followed her.

She looked over the articles that he wanted her to see and came to discover that they were the obituaries.

Modern day obituaries never spook of how a person died. Sometimes the only clue was when they'd ask you to donate money to a cancer foundation or some other charity. These, however, told her how each person died.

Mildred Allen died of heart attack in her home at the age of 62. Robert Benson died after a short battle with cancer at age 39. Edward Masen died from the flu at age 17. Elliot Gold died of mysterious causes but was found dead in an alley behind his meat shop. He was 47.

Only a few had pictures accompanying them. Mr. Benson had a jovial picture of himself above his death notice and it tugged at Bella's heart to think of such a joyous man succumbing to cancer.

The notice that most stuck out in Bella's mind was of Edward Masen. He was so young but his picture was frighteningly stoic, so much so that he looked aged beyond 17. His face was a beautiful mask of indifference and boredom.

She ran her fingers over the picture. It was undeniable that this boy had been beautiful. His hair was combed back but a few stray pieces hung over his forehead, and although the quality of the photo was grainy and stained, Bella could feel the intensity of his eyes. It was almost as if he could see her, as if he were staring right at her.

A deep, cool sigh broke out across Bella's face, and she gasped. Her ghost was with her now.

Was this is her ghost? Edward Masen?

Her neck erupted in goosebumps and the cool caresses began. They lay on her skin like cold silk, comforting and seducing her with its smooth touch. Her eyes closed on their own accord, and her head tilted back.

What was happening to her? Why was she feeling so… aroused… by the apparent touch of a dead boy?

At least, now, the dead boy had a name.

"Edward," she hadn't realized she had spoken aloud until a loud slam echoed off the basement walls. Bella nearly jumped feet into the air. Anxious, she turned her head in every which direction so as to find the creator of the sound.

Her heartbeat was fluttering like mad in her panting chest. Her fingertips shook with fear and uncertainty. Was he really here? Had he finally learned to follow her?

"Bella," with a gasp she turned forward in her seat. Her eyes grew wide at the realization that he, Edward, had spoken her name.

And he was oh so close to her.

Her eyes scanned the space in front of her. She knew that had he not been a ghost, she would have been able to see his face in front of hers. The breath she felt floating across her lips and skin was undeniable.

She wanted to reach out and feel for him, to take his face in her hands and feel his skin. She wanted proof of his existence; something tangible to take with her once he disappeared again.

With tentative slowness, she extended her hand out and up. Her hands hovered in front of her, suspended midair with the hopes that if she reached out a little further, she would feel a face.

She felt nothing. Bella dropped her hand and scoffed at her behavior. What the hell was happening to her? She felt positively crazy.

"Soon."

Bella froze as she heard his whispered promise. Maybe she wasn't crazy after all. Again she extended her hand, but she knew it was useless. She could no longer feel his presence around her.

"Miss?" Bella jumped into the air when a clear voice broke through her thoughts. Turning, she saw a short, thin woman with glasses on her face and her grey hair in a loose bun. She wore a startled expression on her aging face. "Oh dear, I didn't mean to scare you. It's getting late, and we are closing in a few minutes."

Bella's heart rate lowered and her breathing calmed.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I'll just get my things and leave." Embarrassment flooded her now red face. She quickly gathered her belongings and hastily turned to leave.

"Oh, Miss?" She stopped and turned back to the woman who was now holding a piece of paper in her hand.

She walked back over to where the woman was standing.

"You left this behind?" She held out a small envelope like the kind one would see in a bouquet of flowers. On the front was her name written in a beautiful script.

Confused but curious, Bella accepted the card and turned to leave. The faster she got out of there, the better.

Once she was back on the street and walking towards home, she finally worked up the nerve to open the small envelope.

She stopped walking as she read the single word written on the tiny paper.

_Soon_

It was the same word he had whispered in her ear in the library.

She didn't know what he was promising. It was such a vague and general promise, but Bella still found herself excited for the prospect of what it could mean.

She walked home quickly, knowing that when she got there, Edward could be waiting for her. Maybe she would learn more about him, about why he haunted her. Maybe she could find out why he picked her to haunt.

No matter what, she knew she would find out tonight.

She walked up the front steps to her father's house and noticed the porch light out. Her father must have still been at work.

As she slipped the key into the lock, her body became hyper aware of her surroundings. The hair on the back of her neck prickled, and her heart began beating rapidly in her chest.

Edward was here. She could feel the energy of his presence flowing through her flesh and bones.

With careful precision, she unlocked the door and opened it slowly.

She stepped foot into the quiet, calm house and gently shut the door behind her. Her hands, she noticed, were trembling on the handle. Her eyes were focused on living room in front of her, and she saw nothing out of place.

She turned her head to the right and couldn't contain the scream that erupted from her throat.

Wearing dark brown slacks and suspenders with a white button up underneath stood the boy from the obituary.

He was staring right at Bella with such an intense gaze that she felt locked permanently.

Her shaking body was frozen against the door and her eyes were wide with, for the first time, fear.

It was one thing to hear a ghost; it was completely another thing to see a ghost.

His head began to tilt slightly, as if he were studying her features. His eyes, once focused on hers, moved to watch her chest expand and shrink with every breath.

Bella was mesmerized. He was more beautiful than the picture gave him credit for. With his wild red locks and piercing jade eyes, Bella found herself hooked.

His blue and purple lips pursed as he mouthed her name. Not a sound came out of his mouth but Bella could imagine the husky, deep timber it would carry.

Headlights flashed through the window and on impulse, Bella turned her head towards it. Her father, Charlie, had returned home.

The moment Bella turned back, her heart sunk but her nerves eased. He had disappeared.

Weeks went by without word from Edward. Every night Bella tried to stay awake in hopes that her ghost would return to her, but he never did.

It had been 5 weeks since his appearance on the stairs. While Bella had been shaken by the experience, she could not doubt it had been unforgettable.

There was a place in her heart beating loudly and clearly for Edward to come back. She couldn't explain her need for him, but she knew he transcended a haunting ghost. He was longing for something, and Bella was starting to think it was herself he longed for.

She didn't know what to make of the situation but she didn't have to wait any longer to see her ghost.

On October 12th, he came back.

Bella had been fast asleep in bed when a noise had alerted her into consciousness. She opened her eyes to her dark ceiling and listened for sounds of proof that Charlie was awake or that an animal was outside making a mess of the trash cans again.

Her chair in the corner of her room was the only sound she heard as it creaked loudly. Bella sat up in bed and looked at the rocking chair with a gasp.

Edward was sitting there, rocking quietly and with a pained look on his face.

"Edward?" Bella barely heard her own voice, but he must have, because his head shot to hers and his green eyes widened at the sight of Bella.

For just a moment they looked at one another. Bella was trying to figure out her best move and whether she should say something or not.

"Can you really see me?" Edward decided for her and spoke first. His voice was audible this time but it almost echoed in the small room in a haunting cadence with the rocking of the chair. He sounded distant but still there in the room with Bella.

"Yes," was all she simply replied.

In two large steps, Edward was out of the chair and next to the bed. The sudden movement startled Bella, and she gasped and flinched back just a hair. It was enough for Edward to notice, and he froze before tentatively moving towards her.

"I won't hurt you, my sweet." His voice was soothing, like a balm for her frazzled nerves. It reminded her of the times his ghostly hand held hers while she cried.

"What do you want?" She figured it would be best to get that question out of the way. If he had some unfinished business she needed to help him with, then she was ready. If it meant his disappearance, well, she would just have to accept it.

His answer, however, shocked the hell out of her.

"I only want you, my beloved. I've watched you, everyday. Each day I yearn for you more and more. I want you to be mine, again." His eyes pleaded for her understanding, but she wasn't sure she could understand.

"What do you mean, again? Why me?" she asked as her nerves lessened. Talking to him was easing her lack of comfort.

"You're her. I know you are. You smell like her, and you look like her. I remember only you." He came closer to her face and held out a pale, elegant hand.

Bella was so lost. Who did he think she was?

"I don't understand, I-"

"Shhh…" He held up his hand to her mouth and almost touched her lips. Her heart pounded violently in her chest.

His eyes held determination as he closed the gap between her lips and his fingertips.

"Can you feel me?" Edward questioned.

Shocked and scared, Bella nodded her head. His touch was cool and soft, and she found herself leaning into him, wanting more.

"How long it has been, Bella. I have wanted to touch your pretty skin for so long., to feel your warmth and life. I've been waiting for this moment." He leaned in further, and Bella could feel his cool breath on her face. It was almost like the moment in the library, when she could feel him all around her.

His hand drifted from her mouth to her chin, then lower to her neck and even lower still to lay flat against her chest, right over her heart.

"One night, Bella. Let us share one night together," he whispered. Bella's eyes widened, and Edward was quick to continue and try to convince her. "Please, my love, before I am ripped away from you, again."

He leaned in and placed his lips on her jaw, right under ear. His cool lips swept across her skin, and she leaned to give him more access.

"Yes, please," he said, encouraged. Then he moved up towards her ear and whispered coolly to her "I can show you pleasure like you've never known."

Bella shuddered, and her breathing became heavy and her eyes became hooded. She had no willpower to deny him. She nodded slightly and could feel Edward's lips slowly turn to a smile.

With his hand over her chest still, he pushed lightly to lower her to the bed. He climbed in and covered her body with his, lowering it over her so she could feel him completely pressed against her. Her legs automatically moved to either side of his hips, and she felt him, hard, against her dampening cotton underwear.

He ground his hardness against her heat, and her head flew back as she moaned in pleasure.

She wanted to run her fingers through his hair and pull his head to hers. If they were going to do this, she wanted to do it thoroughly.

Edward began placing cool kisses against her warm neck. She couldn't resist anymore, and she moved her hands to his messy locks. They were soft to the touch, and she gave a slight pull making Edward buck his hips into hers.

His hand left its position and moved to cup her breast. Her nipples hardened in his cool palm, and he massaged the breast in his hand.

His mouth moved lower to her other breast, and he began kissing her hard peak through her camisole top.

Bella was rocking her hips into him. He was making her feel so good. It had been a while since anyone had made her feel this good, and she was not going to take one second for granted. He promised her pleasure and even though this situation was completely unreal, she intended on feeling that pleasure.

"You are so beautiful, Bella," he spoke as he lowered the top on the cami to below her breasts. His hand resumed its plucking and squeezing. He let his lips lightly brush her nipple once before kissing it and the skin around it.

"Will you let me inside you, beautiful girl?" Bella was unable to deny him anything at this point so she whispered a yes.

Slowly, he began removing her clothes until she was lying naked below him. His intense eyes darted all over her body as he whispered compliments and endearments.

"Please, Edward. I want to feel you," she begged and pleaded as she pulled at his clothes. She couldn't explain the feelings rushing through her. It was as if she was possessed by this man's lover. Her body was so in tuned with him, it was so surreal.

"Anything for you, my love."

After some maneuvering and tugging, Edward was bare and ready to give Bella the pleasure he had promised. Bella felt crazed with lust as he lined his cool erection up and against her wet, heated folds. She jumped at the contact but after a few passes against her clit, she wasn't bothered by the temperature.

She just wanted him to make love to her.

In one slow movement, Edward inched his way inside of her tight body. Her inner walls gripped him and fluttered against the welcomed intrusion. Her fingernails raked down his back as if she registered that he would not feel the pain of her nails.

He set a slow pace of push and pull, pull and push. His cock caressed her from the inside sending her into a blissful paradise. The only words she could manage were affirmatives for more and praises for God and Edward to hear.

Gradually he sped up- undulating his hips in a way that no man had ever done to Bella before. Every time his hips connected with hers, his pelvis would rub her clit. She could feel her climax building and her mind turning hazy.

The sun was peeking its way through the clouds casting a purple glow upon the room just as her morning alarm went off. Fearful that he would leave, she gripped his body closer to her and begged him to come with her.

Just as the wave of her orgasm began to crest Edward started grunting through his release.

"Oh, my beloved!"

Together they fell, bodies twitching, mouths gaping and panting, and one heart beating erratically.

Two souls meeting again and promising to never part.

Bella laid her head back, and her arms fell to her sides in exhaustion. The alarm was blaring and she just wanted it to turn off. Sighing, she reached over to her night stand and slapped at the offensive noise maker until it stopped.

She threw her covers away from her sweating body and curled up on her side.

Tears left her eyes as she became coherent. She was waking up.

She had been dreaming.

Weeks had past and then months. Before long, a year had come and gone.

Edward disappeared. He didn't hold her hand when she cried over her failed class. He didn't scare away her one night stand that she had brought back to her bed, just to test it. He didn't whisper sweet words into her ear.

He was gone.

Sometimes Bella wondered if they had ever really slept together that night, or if she had truly dreamed it. Either way, her heart was heavy. She missed her ghost.

It was a gorgeous fall day, and Bella was on her way to class. She had stopped trying to figure everything out and even went as far as to rent out her own apartment near campus. It was a step in the right direction, and Bella was feeling quite jovial on her way to class.

She walked into her Biology class and saw multiple rows with students already paired off. She had to transfer out of her other class because of some fluke with the registration office. She didn't mind the switch, this class allowed her to sleep in, after all.

A TA at the front of the class showed her to a table in the back and let her know that her partner had just transferred as well and would be by shortly.

Bella grimaced; she preferred to work alone.

As she bent to pull her notebook out of her bag, a small card fell out of the side pocket. Bella felt her heart rate pick up instantly.

She never had the heart to throw away the card that read "soon." Instead, it followed her as a good luck charm.

She picked it up and ran her fingers over the indents of the word. Only a year had passed, but it felt like a lifetime.

A throat clearing brought Bella out of her memories. She jumped slightly and heard a masculine voice chuckle. The sound was so familiar it had Bella's mind running.

Slowly, she lifted her head to look up at the man next to her.

A gasp rose in her throat as she stared at wild red hair and piercing jade eyes.

"Hello. My name is Edward Cullen. Looks like we're lab partners."

**Think it's worth continuing? You tell me. In a review of course :)**


End file.
